


Prompt: "I love you. I would never hurt you."

by queeneilonwy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Not if I have anything to say about it, just all of it is fluff, you thought it was gonna be angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeneilonwy/pseuds/queeneilonwy
Summary: Two of your favorite boys are up to their antics again.





	Prompt: "I love you. I would never hurt you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please use the extension InteractiveFics on Google Chrome to replace [Y/N] and [L/N] with your own name! (https://interactivefics.tumblr.com/)

Connor sighed as he came into the apartment and dropped his stuff down on the recliner beside him. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was lay down on the couch and watch TV.

You pushed him forward lightly. "You gonna go inside or just leave me out here in the cold?"

He grinned and turned to look at you over his shoulder. "Guess you gotta move me."

"Connor," you whined, "You know I'm weak and you're big and strong!" Despite your words, you began attempting to shove him forward. Connor stayed planted in his spot.

"Gonna have to try harder than that, dear."

"Ugh, Connor! Just move! It's freezing out here!"

He let out an amused chuckle. "Your body is still at a safe temperature. I think you're just being dramatic."

Nines sighed as he came up behind you two. "Come on, Connor. Let us in."

You tried to move him again, even tried to slip by him, but his whole body was blocking the entryway.

"Move," Nines told you, pushing you gently out of the way. "Connor, I'm stronger than you. You don't want to make me have to do this."

"Just do it!" you exclaimed, hiking the strap of your bag farther up your shoulder. It really was starting to get heavy.

Nines turned to drop his own bag in your arms, almost causing you to fall backwards.

"Nines, this is heavy and I'm small!"

He ruffled your hair. "Stop whining."

Then, he turned back towards Connor and without warning, shoved him forward, catching him once he lost his balance and helped guide them both down to the floor. Despite Nines' attempt to catch Connor, it wasn't gentle by any means. You heard the _thud_ of their bodies hitting the ground. You stepped back to give them space.

"I told you not to make me do this!" He said, straddling Connor, who was on his stomach, pinned to the floor.

And then you knew what was about to happen. "Oh, man, Connor... I do not feel very sorry for you right now." You ungracefully stepped over the two of them and dumped both the bags in the chair right on top of Connor's.

You turned back to face them just in time to see Nines go in for his attack, his fingers catching almost every place he knew Connor was ticklish. 

"[Y/N], help!" Connor gasped between laughter.

You glared down at him, your expression clearly reading _you deserve this_.

Nines didn't let up. "Maybe next time you'll move when we tell you!"

"St-stop!" Connor's demand was repeated multiple times while under the torture of Nines' fingers before you decided it was enough.

"Alright, alright. He's learned his lesson. Let him up."

Nines leaned back but made no attempt to move from his position.

"Nines, get off of me!"

"Nope," he said. "You're gonna have to move me."

"[Y/N]!" Connor's voice came out as a mixture of a whine and what sounded vaguely like a child calling for their parent to tell them their sibling was doing something bad.

You were the one who sighed this time. "Come on, Nines. I said get off."

The poor android pinned to the floor began to struggle but to no avail. Finally, after watching him for a few seconds, you decided to help. And you knew the only way to get Nines off of Connor was if you caught him off guard.

In a split second, you threw herself into Nines, knocking his body backwards and hitting the floor with a _thud_ of your own. You followed him down and grabbed his wrists to hold to the floor.

"RUN, CONNOR! BEFORE HE OVERPOWERS ME!"

Connor scrambled up and stepped away from you two, glad to be out of the evil clutches of his boyfriend, but the scene before him made him smile.

You knew the only reason you were able to hold Nines down was that he was letting you, and the thought made you happy. Nines didn't like being vulnerable, but he was willing to let his guard down with the two people he trusted the most.

You leaned down to lay your forehead on his, your noses brushing. "You're cute like this." With that statement, you pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose before struggling to get off of the floor.

Nines, however, stayed down, his arms above his head and body spread out almost in a cat-like manner.

"Get out of the doorway!"

You toed his head to the side and away from the entryway and shoved his arms along with him so you could close the door.

Connor's smile only grew when his eyes met Nines' as you walked past them. Nines was grinning just as goofily as him. He was happy. And seeing Nines happy made Connor happy. That meant that seeing them both happy made you happy. And seeing you happy made Connor happy.

“I’m going to take a shower. Don’t roughhouse anymore.”

“Okay, Mom!” Nines called out from his position on the floor.

Connor shook his head and proceeded to venture down the hallway into your shared bedroom to change out of his work clothes. After tugging on a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants, found his way back into the living room where he promptly let his body fall onto the couch and spread out, reveling in the feeling of finally being able to relax.

Not long after, Nines returned as well, having changed into his own set of comfortable clothes. When he spotted Connor on the couch, he smirked.

“Why are you taking up the whole couch? Where the hell am I supposed to sit?”

“There’s a whole other chair right there to sit in.”

“That’s [Y/N]'s chair! And you’re in my spot!” Nines crossed his arms as he stood in front of Connor who looked pretty damn relaxed.

“Nines,” Connor started, “You’re in front of the TV. Move!”

“Oh, I’m the one who’s supposed to move now?”

Connor sighed in irritation. “I already received my punishment. You don’t get to keep punishing me. Now move!”

Nines turned his head to see what Connor was watching, then nonchalantly turned back to face him. “Looks pretty interesting. You’re missing a lot of it.”

Connor grabbed a discarded pillow he’d pulled off the couch and threw it at Nines. “Move!”

“Alright, alright, jeez.”

_Finally_, Connor thought.

And then he felt a heavy weight being pressed down on his stomach.

“What the hell, Nines? Get off of me!”

Nines, who had taken up residence sitting on Connor’s stomach crossed his arms again and leaned back.

“Nope. You’re in my spot.”

“There’s another chair-”

Nines looked down at Connor’s frustrated expression. “That’s [Y/N]'s chair! I told you that!”

As he struggled to push Nines off of him, Connor replied, “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind you sitting there! It’s better than sitting on me!”

“Shoulda’ thought about that when you decided to block the door.”

“[Y/N]!”

From inside the shower, you heard your name being shouted and you groaned. You specifically told them no more roughhousing. You decided to ignore it when you heard your name being called once more.

“Oh, good God,” you mumbled and shoved the shower curtain open to dry off and get into your clothes. You hurriedly tousled your hair with a towel in an attempt to get it at least a little bit dryer and not dripping wet, then pulled open the bathroom door forcefully.

“Why do you insist on continuing to hurt me?”

Connor’s voice traveled into the hallway and you picked up your pace. You found Nines sitting on top of Connor’s stomach while he lay on the couch.

“I live with actual children,” you whispered.

“I would never hurt you, Connor! I love you!”

Connor made a sound that almost sounded like a growl. “You’re sitting on me! If I were human, I’d be dead by now!”

“No no no,” Nines started, “You’re fine. This is how I show my love.”

“By smushing me into the couch?!” Connor attempted to shove Nines off of him again to no avail.

You caught the devious grin on Nines' face before he lay down right on top of Connor and spread out like a cat again.

“Is this better?”

“NO! [Y/N], HE’S SMOTHERING ME!”

You sighed and moved to stand in front of them. “Nines, get off of Connor.”

Nines rolled his eyes. “You’re such a tattle-tale.”

He didn’t do as told but let up a little of his weight enough for Connor to push him off and onto the floor. For the third time that day, you heard a _thud_ as Nines' body hit the floor. Again.

“Connor, get up please,” you said, and Connor begrudgingly sat up. “Nines, you too.”

After a couple of moments still lying face down on the floor, Nines stood, and you pushed him backwards so that he’d sit down on the couch. You then maneuvered Connor's body until you finally rested his head in Nines' lap.

“It’s called a compromise. Now stop complaining. I don’t like parenting my boyfriends.”

With that, you snagged the remote from Connor's hand, pushed the bags out of your chair, and plopped down into it. Eventually, Connor fell into stasis and by 10:00 PM, you and Nines were ready to head to bed.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Nines asked, gesturing to the sleeping android in his lap.

You shrugged but didn’t reply. Instead, you moved down the hall and into the bedroom.

Nines looked down at Connor and smiled softly before lifting Connor’s head gently so that he could stand. Nines took a second to watch his sleeping form before leaning down to slide his arms underneath Connor’s body and picked him up.

“Come on!” you called out. “I want my nightly cuddles!”

You watched Nines walk in carrying your boyfriend and it was your turn to smile and the scene before you.

Nines slowly lowered Connor onto his side of the bed and you crawled in to push yourself against Connor's body.

“Are you coming or not?”

“Calm down, I’ll be there soon.” Nines pulled his shirt off over his head and slid into bed, pulling the covers over the three of you and scooting closer to you. He draped his arm over your body, his hand holding on loosely to Connor's bicep.

“I love you, Nines.”

Nines smiled. “I love you, too, [Y/N].”

**Author's Note:**

> Androids being able to simulate physical feelings such as being tickled is highkey adorable and amusing.


End file.
